


Not to Know the Truth

by J (j_writes)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cabin, Brendon and Jon text each other across the breakfast table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Know the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://community.livejournal.com/we_are_cities/119509.html) We Are Cities prompt.

In the cabin, Brendon and Jon text each other across the breakfast table.

Brendon starts it, of course, and at first it's too early for Ryan to be anything but amused by the way they smirk at each other over the top of their Sidekicks, throwing words back and forth as if they're in a duel.

Maybe they are, because at one point Brendon shouts "A-_ha_!" triumphantly and stands up, knocking Ryan's legs from his lap and raising his hands in fists over his head. Jon doubles over in laughter. Spencer pours himself more coffee.

It's how they wake up now, Jon sending inane messages from the table until Brendon comes shuffling from his room to curl up across from him, sometimes with his head on Ryan's shoulder. Brendon never hides the screen from him. Ryan never looks.

Sometimes Ryan sleeps later than the others, waking briefly to the sound of Brendon's Sidekick vibrating against the bedside table and wrapping himself around Brendon, hoping he doesn't wake up. He always does, and Ryan goes back to sleep alone, unwilling to sit beside him and watch the various ways that Jon makes his face light up.

Those mornings, Spencer brings him coffee, and leaves it beside the bed without saying anything.

Then comes the morning when it's Ryan's Sidekick going off, far earlier than Brendon's ever does, and he shuffles out of his room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to find Jon not at the table, but on the couch, waiting for him.

_you don't mind, do you?_ blinks the message on the screen.

Ryan thinks about it, standing in the living room, shuffling his cold feet under the hem of the blanket. "Sometimes," he says. Jon nods, pokes at his Sidekick for a moment or two, and Ryan's goes off in his hand.

_we can stop._

Ryan looks down at the screen for a long time, then crosses over to the couch, curling against the arm of it and tucking his feet under Jon's warm leg. He types for a few minutes, erasing, starting over, erasing again. Finally, he presses send and tips his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

_No. Don't._

Jon's hand curls around his ankle, warm and comforting, and they fall back asleep like that, blanket half draped over both of them.

That morning, Brendon wakes to a text from Ryan. When Spencer finally gets up, he finds the three of them at the table, all peering intently at little glowing screens.

He grins, and heads for the coffeemaker.


End file.
